


Double Image

by septemberprudence



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico finds Lewis' secret. Robot AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Image

The growing resentment between them had started to affect the whole team, so they'd been instructed to spend some time together, bond and play nice. _Have dinner or something,_ Niki ordered, and wouldn't listen to their protests.

Which was why they were now alone in Lewis' apartment, sitting at either end of the table, not even pretending to enjoy the world's most pointedly silent meal. Halfway through, Nico wiped his mouth, stood up and said, icily, "Excuse me." 

Bathroom break, Lewis assumed, and he briefly considered emptying the entire contents of the salt shaker over Nico's food but then thought better of it and continued eating.

There was a time when they ate together almost every night, Nico spending more time here than he did at his own place, but that seemed like forever ago now. Things had changed.

And oh _shit,_ Lewis suddenly remembered. He put it away, didn't he? Surely he remembered to shove it in the closet like he meant to? Did he at least shut his bedroom door? He wouldn't have forgotten _that_ , there's no way, he couldn't have, he…

"What the _fuck?"_ came the indignant shout from another room and oh god no, Lewis thought, please, no, no, no. _"Lewis,"_ Nico almost shrieked, and there was no escape now, so Lewis braced himself to face what was coming.

"What the ever loving _fuck_ is this?" Nico spluttered, gesturing wildly at the corner of Lewis' bedroom where there stood a perfect, life-size replica of Nico. It hummed slightly, blinking back at the real Nico and smiling genially.

And Lewis tried desperately to come up with something, _anything_ , but before he could answer, faux-Nico, ever-helpful, said, "I'm an AI."

"A _what?"_

"A robot." It stepped closer to Nico, looking him carefully up and down. "We really are terribly pretty, aren't we?" it said happily.

"Well, yes," real-Nico replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "of course we are." He turned back to Lewis, face set somewhere between disgust and curiosity. "What do you _do_ with it?"

Lewis shrugged, humiliated and naturally, faux-Nico had to chime in and say, "Mostly he fucks me."

"Oh my god," said Nico. _"Seriously,_ Lewis? That's absolutely…" He shook his head.

 _Pathetic,_ is what Lewis assumed he was going to say, and it was. It was totally pathetic. "I just missed you," he said.

"And instead of talking to me like a normal person, you decided to buy a… doppelganger _sex robot?"_

"I do perform other functions," chirped faux-Nico. It looked over at Lewis, then back at Nico. "You know," it said, and there was a sly, clever tone in its voice that Lewis didn't actually think he'd ever heard before, "it really was inappropriate that you weren't informed of my existence."

"Thank you, yes, it was." Nico gave Lewis a meaningful glance, clearly meant to convey something like see-even-the-robot-agrees-with-me.

"I wonder if you would agree some kind of punishment is necessary," faux-Nico said, and oh yeah, Lewis had never heard it talk like this before. This was _definitely_ not in the factory settings, he thought, this was way off-book, but Lewis wasn't complaining.

"What did you have in mind?" Nico replied, and faux-Nico simply grinned at him.

The real Nico laughed, sounding surprised, but then they nodded at each at other in understanding. 

As one, they turned and began to move towards Lewis, eyes narrowed and mouths curled up in dirty, identical smirks. The effect was unnerving, to say the least, but it was also _hot_. Like, really, really hot, and while Lewis got the distinct impression he should perhaps be a little afraid, he was too turned on right now to care.

"Guys…" he said helplessly, as they advanced on him. "Um... guys?"


End file.
